


the bringing of the line

by SafelyCapricious



Series: things you find in a graveyard [28]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Halloween Costumes, Identity Reveal, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 03:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21220079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SafelyCapricious/pseuds/SafelyCapricious
Summary: “I really hope we never have to face those things ever again,” Adrien, or rather, Chat Noir says, with feeling, as he collapses back against the roof next to Ladybug.She laughs, lightly, and he wonders if he’ll ever tire of the sound. Probably not. “As long as I’ve got you, Kitty, it’ll be okay.”





	the bringing of the line

**Author's Note:**

> Title generated by the [Hozier random fanfic title generator](http://www.generatorland.com/usergenerator.aspx?id=22501), i adore them i love them i owe them my soul.
> 
> I feel like a bazillion times better. But I am super tired and am going to bed right now (or as soon as I post this.) 
> 
> Fictober is so close to done! I can taste it!!
> 
> Have a cute reveal fic!

“I really hope we never have to face those things ever again,” Adrien, or rather, Chat Noir says, with feeling, as he collapses back against the roof next to Ladybug.

She laughs, lightly, and he wonders if he’ll ever tire of the sound. Probably not. “As long as I’ve got you, Kitty, it’ll be okay.” 

He clutches his heart, but isn’t quite up to any swooning as he’s already dreading the knowledge that he’ll have to get up in a few minutes to preserve his identity. “Back atcha, Bugaboo — but I still won’t be sad if I never see another ghoul again.” 

“Aw, poor Kitty, you’re all tuckered out, aren’t you?” she’s leaning over towards him and he’s definitely had dreams like this but — per reality she just bops him on the nose and laughs again. “If it makes you feel any better, you’re my hero and I’m planning to go as you to a party later this week?” 

And for all that she’s less collapsed than him, she _must_ be tired to be revealing any personal details like that — she’s lightened up about it a little as time has progressed, but every little tidbit is still a revelation. “That does,” he says as he gazes at her, aware he’s being a little dreamy about it, “make me feel much better, lady-mine, thank you.” 

Her hand flies up to her face and she sighs, “Time for me to go. Make sure you get home safe!” 

“I will!” he calls as she vaults over the roof, and sure enough his own ring is blinking at him. He sighs and levers himself up and then finds a nice dark alley to transform in, before heading back home. 

He doesn’t think much about her revealing her costume — Halloween may not be as popular in France as it is, at least according to the media, in America, but Chloe had decided to throw her own costume party the coming weekend and he’s got to finish making his costume. Or really figure out what his costume is going to be. 

If he really fails he can go with the costume Nino recommended.

  
But he doubt it’ll come to that.

***

Of course it does come to that.

Days pass and he fails to come up with a costume, although he does see Ladybug one more time as they have to fight off a hoard of exploding pumpkins for some reason. And so he falls back on Nino’s recommendation, and borrows a slip from one of the female models he works with and a fake mustache and beard made of left over cloth scraps and — and that’s really it. He’s a Freudian Slip. 

It’s a bad joke, and Nino even groans when he sees him. 

“It was _your_ idea!” he protests.

“I know, man, but I didn’t think you’d actually _do_ it, jeeze,” Nino is dressed as a football player, and on his arm is Alya who is — 

“Who are you?” he asks her, as he keeps his gaze specifically fixed on her face. 

“Jessica Rabbit,” she says, rolling her eyes at him. She leans up to buss a kiss on Nino’s cheek — who blushes the red of her dress, even though they’ve been dating for over a year. “I’m gonna go find Marinette. Save me a dance, handsome.” 

“You know you’re wearing less than her, right now.” Nino points out, reasonably, and Adrien shrugs. 

“Yeah, but…” he pauses and considers, “I don’t have a way to end this that doesn’t end badly. I’m aware. Let’s go see how long we can avoid Chloe.” 

The answer to that is only about ten minutes, but he manages to shake her surprisingly quickly by being a solid wingman and leaving her in the arms of someone dressed as Prince Erik, sans Little Mermaid. 

He goes to get a glass of punch and — 

He sees _her_. 

It’s not that there aren’t a fair few Chat Noir’s and Ladybugs running around, there are quite a few — and even some gender bent ones of each but — he can’t see her face on, but her head is thrown back and she’s laughing and —

It’s her. 

He doesn’t know what to do. He’s so sure and if he finds out who it is then he’ll know, but she doesn’t want him to know and — 

“There he is!” her companion is turning and — that’s Alya. 

She turns and — 

Yeah, it definitely says something about him that he really doesn’t want to examine that she looks very attractive as, well, him. 

And it also says something that he knows it’s her and he knows who she is and — he’s trying, frantically, to think back if he’s ever seen Marinette and Ladybug at the same time.

He can feel his blush spreading already, and — 

Oh no. He wants the ghouls back. Facing a thousand ghouls would definitely be better than this. 

She’s going to _kill_ him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me [on tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/capriciouswrites)! I love when people talk to me!
> 
> No betas, we die like men. (I.e. This should've been edited, but wasn't. Let me know if anything looks wonky.)
> 
> Okay, that is all, thanks!


End file.
